Alternative Ben Tennysons
The Alternative Ben Tennysons are alternate versions of Ben Tennyson from other universes/timelines in 5 Years Later. Notable Alternative Bens Future Ben "Future Ben" hails from a universe where technology is considered exceedingly superior by current standards. He was seen in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods sprinting away from Eon before being apprehended. Hero Time Ben Ben Tennyson was seen in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods sprinting away from Eon. He was later seen apprehended by Eon. Ultimatrix Ben "Ultimatrix Ben" is a version of Ben Tennyson who still possesses access to the Ultimatrix. He was seen captured by Eon in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods. Street Punk Ben Street Punk Ben was seen in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' sprinting away from Eon. Experiment 10 Experiment 10 is a '''Ben Tennyson '''that creates chi manifestations of his transformations to access their abilities without transforming. His Omnitrix is used to focus his Chi through, like a filter, to combine his life energy with those in the watch, and "spiritually transform". Eon created him because chi is, essentially, how himself and the Chonians use their abilities, and this was an attempt to create a body that would not deteriorate by allowing that Ben to access his Chronian abilities (and then Eon can possess him) without using the Chronian form. He is called Experiment 10 because he is Eon's tenth try at this, as the nine others died on their first trial. This attempt only half-worked with Experiment 10, as he successfully created a Ben that can transform using Chi, but Eon would still depreciate if he possessed the form. Experiment 10 was first seen in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods. He later appeared in Chapter 7: Fold and was under Technus's mind control. Transformations * Whampire * Salamancer * Big Chill * Four Arms * Ditto * Shocksquatch Fallout Ben Fallout Ben was seen captured by Eon in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods. He later appeared in Chapter 7: Fold and was under Technus's mind control. Transformations * Jump Kick ** Walkatrout ** Grey Matter ** Eye Guy ** Mole-Stache ** Pesky Dust ** The Worst ** Crashhopper ** Prick * Planet Buster ** Way Big ** Gravattack ** Heatblast Super Ben '''Super Ben' first appeared in Chapter 7: Fold and was under Technus's mind control. Transformations * Supersize ** Eatle ** Ripjaws ** Four Arms ** Humungousaur Jungle Ben Jungle Ben first appeared in Chapter 7: Fold and was under Technus's mind control. Transformations * Smash Mouth ** Slampeed ** Swampfire ** Diamondhead Ninja Ben Ninja Ben first appeared in Chapter 7: Fold and was under Technus's mind control. Transformations * Speed Demon ** XLR8 ** Upgrade ** Armodrillo ** Diamondhead ** Stinkfly Trivia *Eon cannot capture a Ben Tennyson that either grows up to be a Ben 10,000 or has control over Alien X. All of these Bens were not powerful enough to stop Eon. *Fallout Ben is a reference to the Fallout Video Game Franchise. *Ninja Ben resembles Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) and Super Ben resembles Superman (Legion of Superheroes). Both characters were voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Ben Prime's main voice actor in the series. *Experiment 10 was the first Alternative Ben created for 5YL. *The different names for each Ben Tennyson were created to help the Ink Tank with production, and are not canon to the comic. In their own respective universes, each Alternate Ben is just named "Ben Tennyson". *Experiment 10's abilities are like Ultimate Ben, but spiritual, not technological. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:EVOs Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains